Warriors Lemons
by Splashmist3271
Summary: Hot mating stories including rape, love, and lust. RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLES! Comment saying which pair you want next; they can be RANDOM! Latest chapter; Sandpaw X Dustpaw!
1. Dovewing X Toadstep

**ME: Hello! Time for Dove X Toad!**

**Dovewing: WHAT? I HAVE A MATE!**

**Toadstep: Yay! :3**

**Me: Who does Warriors belong to?**

**Toadstep: Not you! :D**

**Dovewing: ERIN HUNTER!**

* * *

Dovewing padded through the dense forest, shivering.

_Why did they have to choose me for this stupid-_

"Me-rrroww!" a caterwaul erupted from bushes on the side of the gray she-cat and before Dovewing could react properly she was pinned.

"Well, a pleasant surprise to see _you _here, Dovewing." A chilling voice made Dovewing get goosebumps.

Dovewing gasped as she recognized who it was that was on top of her. "Toadstep!" she squealed, struggled to get up.

But the black-and-white tom held her down. He bit down on his bottom lip, and Dovewing thought she could see lust in his gleaming eyes. "Oh, _Dovewing_." He chided softly. "You truly had no idea, did you?" he chuckled. Well, we're going to have fun, aren't we?"

Dovewing squirmed, trying to get away from his heavy stares. Her face grew hot.

"Dovewing, I love you. But you have _Bumblestripe_." Toadstep growled, sinking his claws into the earth. "But today I finally get what I want."

Dovewing had no time to move as Toadstep grabbed her scruff and yanked her to her feet. "Lionblaze, hel-" Toadstep silenced her by shoving his fully erect cock in her mouth. "Suck it." He growled.

Dovewing gagged as the large penis throbbed painfully in her mouth.

"I said, SUCK IT!" Toadstep yowled, thrusting into her mouth.

Dovewing gagged again, but she swirled her tongue around the obstruction.

Toadstep moaned in lust, his eyes clouded. "Faster! Harder!" he yowled, and Dovewing gave him an intense blowjob.

All of a sudden, Toadstep screamed, pounding into the she-cat's mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

Dovewing choked as his hot cum shot into her mouth, but she managed to swallow it.

"Your turn." Toadstep meowed, lustfully. "Lay on your back."

Dovewing stifled a sob and laid back.

_I'm so sorry, Bumblestripe!_

Toadstep licked his lips. "You turn me on so much, my toy." He sneered, leaning forward.

Dovewing whimpered.

Toadstep ignored her and plunged his muzzle into her pussy. Almost at once the gray she-cat became wet, drowning Toadstep's muzzle with her juices. Toadstep stuck his tongue inside and swirled it in her vagina. He used his paws to rub up and down on her clit and he kneaded on either side of her pussy.

"Oh, Toadstep!" Dovewing moaned, getting into it. She arched her back as she sprayed her juices all over Toadstep. "Take me! Take me, now!" she screamed.

Toadstep purred and then growled; "Get into a crouch. NOW!"

Dovewing purred, obliging quickly. She crouched and her rump shot into the air. She pushed her tail to the side, revealing her dripping core.

"Beg." Toadstep growled, though when Dovewing looked back, his cock was glistening with pre-cum.

"Oh, my dirty master! Plunge your fat dick into my dirty slutty hole!" Dovewing squealed, waggling her rump.

Toadstep waited no longer. He reared on his hind legs, placing his paws on her waist, and plunged into the she-cat's pussy.

Dovewing wailed in pain, but as Toadstep thrust, the pain subsided into ecstasy. She began to get into it; thrusting her rump back as the tom thrust forward.

Then, Toadstep hit her spot. Dovewing yowled to the stars, calling out his name. The she-cat could feel a knot in her stomach, and as Toadstep hit her spot again and again, it grew larger and larger until;

"I'm gonna cum!" she yowled, thrusting back one last time before her juices shot out of her tight pussy. Toadstep let out a guttural moan as his cock pulsed hardly and then shot out a stream of hot cum, sure to fertilize her eggs.

Toadstep thrust a few more times before pulling out of Dovewing and collapsing on the ground in their pool of cum.

As Toadstep lay on the ground, his eyes closed in ecstasy, Dovewing carefully got to her paws and cleaned herself off.

_What did I just do?!_

When Toadstep opened his eyes, she was gone.

2 moons later…

"Congratulations Dovewing, you have three she-cats and two toms!" Jayfeather meowed, and Dovewing opened her eyes tiredly.

She gasped. Three of her kits were all black. The other two were black and white.

Toadstep pushed into the nursery. "Jayfeather, Lilypaw has a thorn stuck in her pa-" he stopped as he saw the kits. "Dovewing, I-"

Dovewing shook her head sadly. "There's nothing you can do."

As if on cue, Bumblestripe's mew echoed in from the clearing, "Dovewing, can I come in and see the kits?"

* * *

**There we go! More to CUM! lol. comment saying which pairing you want next! Make sure to say as well if it is lust, love, or rape! Remember; the couples can be random!**


	2. Heatherpaw X Breezepaw

**Me: Time for Heather X Breeze!**

**Heather: OMG WHAT?!**

**Breeze: OMG YAY!**

**Me: Who owns Warriors?**

**Heather X Breeze: ERIN HUNTER! :D**

* * *

Heatherpaw padded out of camp, her tail-tip twitching.

_I hate being in heat._

As she rounded a bush, her pussy grew wet. "Oh no." she whimpered, and she raced over to the bush, lying on her back. Her paws went to her pussy and she began to rub her soaked folds.

She let out a moan and stuck her tail into her pussy. She groaned and began to fuck herself with her tail.

"Lionpaw…" she moaned, feeling herself building up. "Oh, Lionpaw!" she yowled, spraying her juices everywhere. She pulled her tail out and began to clean herself off.

She did not know that she was being watched.

Heatherpaw began to pad back towards camp when a growl came from in front of her.

"Not so fast."

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "Okay, Breezepaw; you caught me. Are you going to turn me in to Onestar again? Last time that happened I had the best fuck of my life."

Breezepaw smirked. "Not this time."

Heatherpaw frowned. This was not like Breezepaw.

"Oh, Heatherpaw…" he clucked his tongue in mock sympathy. "You're not going to get a reward for being naughty…"

Heatherpaw blinked.

_What's going on?_

"Get into a crouch. Now!" Breezepaw ordered, his eyes blazing.

Heatherpaw winced, startled by his harshness. She got into her hunter's crouch, looking back at the tom.

"Not the hunting crouch, you _idiot_!" he snarled. "The mating crouch!"

Heatherpaw fought hard not to wail. She readjusted her crouch, whimpering slightly. "H-how's that?" she whimpered.

"How's that _master._" Breezepaw snarled, dragging his tail over her spine.

Heatherpaw shivered, her crouch faltering.

"Get ready for the best fuck of your life!" Breezepaw snarled, rearing up on his hind legs and plunging into Heatherpaw's core.

Heatherpaw wailed, her virginity being stripped away. "Breezepaw, please stop!" she sobbed, blood dripping down her hind legs. She hissed and tried to swipe at his head, but he ducked.

"Of course not." Breezepaw growled, panting as he thrust in and out of the small cat's pussy. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this."

_What?_

Blackness threatened to overpower Heatherpaw as Breezepaw tore at her insides.

"Oh ye-ea-ah-h-h-hhhhh!" Breezepaw moaned, shaking his dick inside of Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaw let out a faint gasp, but she was losing consciousness. Her eyes lolled back in her head. "Breezepaw…" she murmured softly before collapsing, unconscious, on the ground.

Breezepaw continued to fuck the unconscious she-cat. He held up her ass with his paws as his cock plunged in and out of the dripping pussy. Then, he let out a gasp, and there was a popping sound as he released his seed deep into the apprentice. The black apprentice thrust a few more times before coming out of the tabby she-cat.

Heatherpaw flopped all the way onto the ground, blood and semen forming a pinkish puddle under her. Some still oozed out of her pussy.

Breezepaw swiped his tongue around his mouth and sat up, his cock shrinking. "Now that is proper punishment." He meowed, laughing. He took one last look at Heatherpaw before turning and walking away.

Heatherpaw groaned, stirring. An aching pain was coming from her pussy.

_What happened?_

She struggled to stand up, and her paws felt like they weighed a ton. Then she noticed that she was all wet, and it all came back to her.

"Breezepaw." She growled, bending down to clean herself off. "I _will _get you."

Then she padded away, following Breezepaw's scent trail.

* * *

**There ya go, NiftytheFluffyKitten! Next up is Squirrelflight X Crowfeather! **

**Comment saying which cats you want, and if it is lust, love, or rape! Remember, the couples can be random!**


	3. Squirrelflight X Crowfeather

**ME: Here is Squirrel X Crow!**

**Squirrel: Hmm... wonder what this will be like...**

**Crow: Yum. :D**

**ME: Who owns Warriors?**

**Squirrel X Crow: ERIN HUNTER! :D**

* * *

"Brambleclaw, wait!" Squirrelflight cried after her mate, crashing through the bracken thickets, her eyes watering.

"Get away from me, bitch!" Brambleclaw screamed, charging through the forest.

Squirrelflight stumbled to a stop, choking.

_Brambleclaw has never sworn at me!  
_"M-mrr-rrowwww!" she wailed, crashing into a heap on the ground. Her tears cascaded down her face, making her forepaws wet. Her one white paw tore at the ground anxiously.

Squirrelflight raised her head suddenly as sobs came from what sounded like the WindClan border.

_Brambleclaw?_

The ginger she-cat got to her paws slowly, and began to pad towards the border, following the sound of the river.

"Mrroowwwwww!" the call came again. "Leafpool!"

Squirrelflight tipped her head to the side, curious. Finally she emerged from the woods. What she saw shocked her.

Crowfeather was standing on the edge of the territory, a dead flower in his jaws. "Leafpool!" he sobbed again, tears running down his face. He paused to sniff the air and stiffened. "Squirrelflight?" he asked.

Squirrelflight stepped out of the shadows. "Right here." She padded over to where the black tom was sitting.

"What are you doing here, Squirrelflight?" Crowfeather asked guardedly, though he made no attempt to chase her off.

"I had an…. Issue… with Brambleclaw…" Squirrelflight murmured, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

"Oh," Crowfeather murmured, turning to face the river. 'How's Leafpool?"

"Good"

"Oh… she doesn't.. miss… me?" Crowfeather asked, his voice quaking.

"Of course she does… but her role as medicine cat comes first."

"I know." Crowfeather meowed plainly. "However, isn't one of the Medicine Cat rules to not have kits?"

"Yes?" Squirrelflight replied hoarsely.

_He can't know about the kits!_

"Well, Leafpool mated with me while we were gone." He stated grimly.

"Ummm…. Okay?" Squirrelflight meowed awkwardly, though she felt herself grow wet, and she shuffled her paws.

"It was amazing; though not as good as Feathertail. _She _could make me cum on the spot."

Squirrelflight squirted some pre-cum out onto the ground. She let out a slight moan.

Crowfeather looked at her in a funny way, and Squirrelflight suddenly realized why Leafpool had fallen in love with him.

Squirrelflight jumped as his skinny tail snaked past her entrance. "Want to have some fun?" he meowed softly, beginning to rub against her clit.

Squirrelflight moaned, but got a hold of herself. "I-I'm a virgin." She whispered.

Crowfeather looked at her in shock. "Brambleclaw never had sex with you? Well, I'll go slow." He promised.

Squirrelflight nodded, and Crowfeather bent down and began to lap at her tight pussy. He groaned, and his member began to peek out of its sheath. "Y-You're s-so t-tight!" he gasped.

Squirrelflight moaned, bucking her hips back at this new feeling she was experiencing.

Crowfeather stuck his tongue inside her pussy as Squirrelflight released a squirt of cum into his anxious mouth.

Crowfeather drew his tongue out slowly, dragging it along her walls. "Now, get into a crouch." He ordered.

Squirrelflight obeyed, her eyes wide. "Am I doing it right?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Crowfeather murmured, his member peeking out farther. Then, he grasped her scruff in his jaws. "This will hurt." He warned.

"I know." Squirrelflight muttered, her teeth clenched.

Then, Crowfeather plunged in.

"Mmmroowww!" Squirrelflight wailed in pure terror as his spines tore at her vulnerable, virgin walls.

"Shhhh" Crowfeather murmured, soothingly. "It will get better."

Squirrelflight gritted her teeth, but stopped yowling. She began to feel some of the pleasure she had felt earlier as Crowfeather went deeper.

"Ohhh…" she moaned, beginning to buck her hips back in sync to his thrusting.

Crowfeather was tensing up, feeling the semen rising in his member. Then, he yowled in pure ecstasy as it was released.

Squirrelflight moaned as she felt Crowfeather's cum filling her, and she released her own.

Crowfeather thrust a few more times, weaker, and then pulled out, collapsing on his side.

Squirrelflight purred, and lapped up the growing puddle that surrounded the black tom's member, which was quickly shrinking now that it had done its job.

The ginger she-cat then rose to her paws, a feeling of pleasure still pulsing through her. "We _have _to do that again sometime. "Let's meet again tomorrow!"

Crowfeather grinned at her. "I'll see you then, my love."

Squirrelflight watched as he started to pad away, then turned and padded back into her own territory.

_I can't wait until tomorrow!_

* * *

**Here you go, ****YamixHikaru! I redid this chapter because of the controversy about it. I hope you like this revision as much as the original, hopefully even more. **_  
_

******Next chapter is Ivypool X Hawkfrost!**


	4. Foxleap X Ivypool X Hawkfrost

**Here is chapter four! This chapter is for multiple people.**

**ME: Time for Fox X Ivy X Hawk!**

**FOX: YEAH!**

**IVY: O.o**

**HAWK: uhhhuhh :D**

**ME: who owns Warriors?**

**FOS, IVY, AND HAWK: ERIN HUNTER**

* * *

Foxleap grunted as he released a load of hot white cum into his mate. He sighed and drew out, bending down to lick at his pulsing cock.

"Good as ever, my love," Ivypool whispered, shoving her still-dripping pussy in his face, but moving away before he could take action.

"You tease." Foxleap purred, leaping at Ivypool, bowling her over easily. He groaned as Ivypool pressed her face against his in a passionate kiss.

Her tongue explored his mouth, and he groaned as she nibbled on his tongue, careful not to draw blood. Ivypool began to grind her pussy against his bulge as their kiss deepened.

Foxleap grunted, his cock coming out of its sheath once again. He briskly led in into Ivypool's warm pussy, earning a moan from the young she-cat.

"Oh, Foxleap!" Ivypool groaned, continuing to kiss the reddish tom as they mated. "OH, FOXLEAP!" she screamed as she rode out her third orgasm that night.

Foxleap thrust as fast as he could as the two orgasmed together. Then, he slowed, letting Ivypool climb off.

"We'd better be getting back to our nests," Foxleap meowed, rising to his paws. His glistening cock retracted into his sheath.

Ivypool murmured in agreement, following her mate back to camp. Everyone was asleep, so the two climbed easily back into their nests. Ivypool quickly curled into a ball, though she did not fall asleep; her pussy was still throbbing, not fully satisfied. She sighed, and after she was sure Foxleap was asleep, she got up and padded back out of camp.

She walked far into the territory, and down by the lake. Then, she made herself a nest on the shore, and wished herself into the Dark Forest.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the dingy forest. She licked her lips, about to go out in search of a tom, when she heard a low moan. She pricked her ears, and followed the sound. It led her to a small clearing rimmed with thorn bushes.

In the center, a group of toms were jerking off and rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh, Hawkfrost!" one moaned, and Ivypool realized it was Antpelt. The brown tom was grinding his cock into Hawkfrost's mouth, his eyes glazed with lust. Then, Hawkfrost spat it out, and stood up. "Okay, time to go! The clan cats will be here soon!" he called out, his blue eyes flashing in the dark clearing.

The other toms stood up and left, though Thistleclaw paused to talk with Hawkfrost for a moment before leaving; "We should really let Mapleshade in on this sometime," he chortled, licking some cum off his lip.

Hawkfrost dipped his head, purring. Thistleclaw turned and left.

Hawkfrost waited until Thistleclaw was out of sight, before lying with his back against a tree. He bent down and took his cock in his mouth, slurping loudly.

Ivypool giggled quietly under her breath; this would be fun. "Oh, Hawkfrost? Would you like me to help you? I see you're not content with what the other toms did." She smiled innocently.

Hawkfrost rose to his paws, padding up to Ivypool until his breath tickled her ear. "I would _love _your help." He whispered lustily, knocking her over gently.

He began to suck on her neck, earning a moan from the gray-and-white she-cat.

"Oh, Hawkfrost…" Ivypool moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he traveled lower, sucking on one of her nipples. Her breathing deepened as he traveled lower, taking her pussy in his mouth.

"You taste _sooo _good, Ivypool," he murmured, sucking on her nub. He purred as she cummed in his mouth. He let her up, and grabbed her scruff.

When she looked at him in puzzlement, he meowed softly, "I don't need pleasure. I only want you to enjoy it. It's pleasure enough just being here with you."

Ivypool smiled, crouching down and moving her tail to the side.

Hawkfrost smiled back at her cutely, and placed his paws on either side of her slim body. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes worried.

Ivypool nodded, her eyes full of love and lust. Hawkfrost entered her slowly, then drew out again.

"Is that okay?" he asked worriedly.

Ivypool nodded, though her eyes were shut and her jaw clenched.

Hawkfrost began to speed up, and Ivypool rocked her body back in time with his.

Ivypool slowly opened her eyes as pain faded into pleasure. She purred, urging him onward.

Hawkfrost grinned, speeding up. He began to lick at her neck fur, calming her.

Ivypool turned and grinned back at him, loving every moment of it. "Oh, Hawkfrost…" she purred.

Hawkfrost smiled back at her again, though he was straining. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he began to pump his seed into her.

Ivypool purred, releasing her own cum. It mixed inside of her, sure to get her pregnant.

Hawkfrost began to slow down, his thrusts getting shorter, until finally he stopped and pulled out.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" Ivypool asked him, her eyes full of love.

"I would love to," Hawkfrost replied. "But how?"

"Kiss me." Ivypool whispered, her body gleaming in the moonlight.

Hawkfrost leaned in, his warm breath briefly enveloping Ivypool's face, before he sealed their night with a passionate kiss.

Ivypool closed her eyes, and wished herself to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she was on the shore.

"Are we really here?" Hawkfrost's voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes," Ivypool purred, winding her body around the Dark Forest tom.

Hawkfrost leaned in and kissed her again, and Ivypool felt pleasure spread through her body once again. She broke the kiss to come up for air.

She turned to face the water. Starlight sparkled on its surface.

"I didn't remember how much I loved it here," he meowed, letting Ivypool rest her head on his chest.

Ivypool turned to face him. "Is what you said… earlier… true? Do you really love me?"

Hawkfrost turned to look at Ivypool his tail twining with hers. He gazed into her eyes.

"Ivypool of ThunderClan, daughter of Whitewing and Birchfall, will you be my mate?" he asked, crouching down and looking up at her.

Ivypool's eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed. "I thought I had given up on the Dark Forest… but apparently I haven't. Yes, Hawkfrost. Yes, I will be your mate."

_**As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke…. I'll be your soldier, fighting every battle for you…"**_

* * *

_****_**There ya go! Next up is Bluestar X Crookedstar for anonymous Orange!**


	5. Bluestar X Crookedstar

**Here is Bluestar X Crookedstar for anonymous Orange!**

**Blue~ umm... okay...**

**Crooked~ haha fun... im sexually deprived... :/**

**Me~ Who owns Warriors?**

**Blue x Crooked~ ERIN HUNTER!**

* * *

"_Oh, Oakheart! Yesss, right there! Yes! Yes!"_

_Oakheart purred and thrust even harder into Bluestar._

"_Oh, yes!"_

"_Bluestar!" Oakheart moaned. "Bluestar!"  
_"Bluestar!"

"Bluestar!"

Bluestar gasped and opened her eyes. The vision of Oakheart disappeared.

"Bluestar!" the call came again, but closer this time.

Bluestar jumped down off the Great Rock and looked around. At first, she did not see anyone. Then, she spotted pale green eyes staring at her from the shelter of some brush.

Bluestar watched as the brush shook and a pale brown tom pushed his way out.

"Crookedstar!" she gasped.

_How much did he see?  
_She put her tail between her legs.

Crookedstar laughed. "No need to hide it, sweetheart. I already saw plenty."

Bluestar felt her face grow hot, and she lowered her head. Then, a thought registered in her head;

_Did he just call me sweetheart?_

Crookedstar laughed again, and brushed against the blue-gray she-cat. "Yes, I called you sweetheart. We are friends, aren't we?"

Bluestar blushed again and nodded quickly.

_Shame on me for thinking that he thought I was more than a friend! I have a mate; just because he died does not mean that I can go and pair off with his brother!_

"Yes, we are friends." Bluestar replied, smiling.

"Since we're friends, you wouldn't mind if you helped me with something, would you?" Crookedstar asked, his eyes growing serious.

"No, not at all! What is it?" Bluestar asked, curious.

"Well, my mate, Willowbreeze, she died a long time ago, and since then, my hormones have been raging. So, I've taken to mating with Leopardfur… but it's gotten kind of awkward, because she informed Mudfur."

Bluestar felt her face flush again.

"So… I was wondering if you would like to help me with…. _this_." Crookedstar leaned back and his fully erect cock sprang up.

Bluestar felt her eyes widen, and she struggled not to let her jaw drop.

_It's even bigger than Oakheart's!_

"S-Sure," Bluestar stammered, her eyes still glued to the enormous manhood.

Crookedstar smiled, and sat up. "I thought you would say that."

Bluestar shrugged, and stepped forward. "I've been hormonal since Oakheart died… I almost asked Fireheart, but that would just be awkward since he's in love with Sandstorm and all."

Crookedstar nodded, and stepped forward. He licked the top of her head gently, and Bluestar shivered.

He began to move lower, lapping at her scruff, and then moving to her stomach.

Bluestar collapsed on her side and rolled so that she was belly up.

Crookedstar grinned, licking every part of her stomach. He then reached her most private area. He lapped in circles around her core, but never touching it.

"Crookedstar!" Bluestar moaned, bucking upward at the tom.

After several minutes, Crookedstar tentatively touched his nose to her core. He then began lapping; swirling her tongue inside of her pussy.

Bluestar moaned again, squirming on the dirt ground.

Then, he stopped. Bluestar let out a quiet wail, but stopped as Crookedstar grabbed her scruff and hauled her upward into a crouch.

Bluestar briskly moved her tail to the side, and Crookedstar lapped at her core one more time.

"Take me. I'm ready." Bluestar meowed, looking back at Crookedstar.

The pale tom nodded, and reared up. He plunged in.

"Mrroowwww!" Bluestar groaned, pain filling her mind. This was not her first time, but she had not done it since Tigerclaw had raped her a few moons ago after Goldenflower dumped him.

Crookedstar's breathing was labored, and he sped up the pace.

Bluestar began to feel pleasure and remembered why she and Oakheart had done it so many times. She began to buck her hips back as he thrust forward.

"Ohhh, Crookedstar!" Bluestar moaned. "Talk dirty to me!"

Crookedstar blinked, and began. "Ohh, Bluestar, your slutty pussy swallows my entire dick! Now I understand why Oakheart was mates with you, you little slut. Mate with me until my cum runs out!"

Bluestar purred, pounding her hips back even faster. She began to feel a knot in her stomach, and her breathing became labored. "Crookedstar!" she gasped. "Crookedstar!"

Crookedstar himself was speeding up, breathing hard. "Oh yeah! Your pussy feels so good on my-" his voice broke off as a high pitched wail escaped his throat.

Bluestar felt his hot cum pulsing through her pussy, and she released her own.

_This feels soooo good…_

Crookedstar began to slow down, and he pulled out. His cock was still dripping cum, and he padded over to where Bluestar was lying submissively.

"Let's clean up," he mewed, lying on top of her.

Bluestar nodded, and as he began to lap at her pussy, she took his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, even sticking her tongue in the slit at the top.

Crookedstar moaned, and then sat up. "We'd better be going." He meowed sorrowfully. "Our clans will be missing us."

Bluestar nodded, standing up as well. She watched as Crookedstar began to pad away, but then called out, "Wait!"

Crookedstar turned around.

"Next time, wanna make it a foursome?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, anonymous Orange! Next up is Firestar X Silverstream! :D**

**remember to comment saying which cats and if it is love, lust, or rape! (preferably love or lust, I've already done a lot of rape...)**


	6. Fireheart X Silverstream

**Here is Fire X Silver!**

**Fire- finally! 3**

**Silver- oh, if only things had been different...**

**Me- who owns warriors?**

**Fire + Silver- 3 ERIN HUNTER 3**

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to have kits, Silverstream! This is so exciting!" Graystripe purred, winding himself around his mate's lithe body.

Silverstream blinked, a purr dying in her throat as she felt something shift in her stomach. "I don't feel so good, Graystripe… stay here. I'll be right back…"

Graystripe blinked worriedly, but stayed put as Silverstream made her way into a clump of bulrushes towards the side of the river.

"What are you doing here?!" she spat in alarm, the fur along her spine rippling.

The green-eyed tom gazed at her steadily. "I wanted to know how you were getting on."

Silverstream shifted her paws uncomfortably but met his gaze. "I am not your mate; that night was a mistake. Graystripe thinks these kits are his, and so will the rest of the clans."

The ginger tom nodded. "But that will not stop me from loving them all the same. They _are _my kits, no matter what everyone else thinks. But I do not want to hurt my friend."

Silverstream nodded, her eyes understanding . "I believe you, Fireheart. I know you would not want to hurt Graystripe.

"Silverstream?" A voice floated over the breeze.

Silverstream pricked her ears. "I'd better go…" The silver she-cat dipped her head to Fireheart, and started towards the river.

"Wait!" Fireheart cried, yanking her back.

"What?" Silverstream asked, annoyed.

"I just… come with me.."

Silverstream had no choice but to be dragged away by Fireheart.

Fireheart padded consistently until he came to a small clearing with a waterfall in the corner.

Silverstream stiffened.

_Oh StarClan, no._

Fireheart turned towards her. "Silverstream…. I do regret that night… but I cannot ignore my heart; I am, indeed, in love with you. If you grant me this one moment, I may be able to forget about my love for you and move on."

Silverstream bristled. "B-But Fireheart, G-Grayst-tripe-e!" she protested.

Fireheart blinked. "It'll be okay…" he soothed, his green eyes welcoming.

Silverstream felt a prick in her heart. "Well, okay…. Just this once…"

Fireheart purred, genuine love in his eyes. "I'll go slow; for our kits."

Silverstream nodded, wading into the waterfall's pool.

Fireheart followed her, peeking at her pussy as she waved her tail.

Silverstream looked back over her shoulder. "Not yet," she scolded, shrinking down.

Fireheart chuffed, splashing into the clear water. A few water lilies bounced around his striped legs, bobbing up and down. The sun was full up above, creating dapples on the clearing's ground.

"This way, love." Silverstream purred, winding her tail around his member, and shoving her core in his face.

Fireheart sniffed deeply, this scent overwhelming him. He felt his member begin to thicken and lengthen, brushing up against his underbelly. Deep inside of him, his friendship with Graystripe prodded at him, but he chose to ignore it.

_I must do this!  
_

He rose up onto his hind legs, water sloshing around his legs, and gently pushed his member into the silver she-cat's core.

Silverstream groaned, pushing her hind up and against Fireheart's hips.

Fireheart began to speed up, licking her neck fur soothingly.

Silverstream purred, pushing backward as he thrust forward.

Fireheart felt sweat beginning to form on his brow, and he felt his member expanding inside of Silverstream.

Silverstream, herself, was getting close. "Ohhh… _Fireheart_…"

Fireheart groaned, releasing at the same time as Silverstream. "Mmmmrroooaaahhhh…" he moaned.

The two cat's juices clouded in the normally clear water, surrounding them.

"Fireheart…" Silverstream murmured, resting her head on Fireheart's shoulder as the reddish tom drew his member out.

Fireheart purred softly.

The two spent a few more minutes in the misty pool, before climbing out.

"I'm glad we had this last one moment," Fireheart murmured, and Silverstream nodded.

"Now I'd better be getting back to Graystripe…" Silverstream murmured. "I will see you in the next life, love."

Fireheart watched as she padded back towards the river, casting one last sorrowful look over her shoulder. Then, he padded back towards the ThunderClan camp.

"There you are!" Graystripe purred worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Silverstream dipped her head. "Just an upset stomach. I'd better go back to camp…"

"Alright, love." Graystripe murmured.

"I wish things had been different… I wish Fireheart had fallen in the river, not you…" Silverstream whispered, turning to look back at where she had left the russet tom. For a moment, she thought she saw his green eyes gazing back at her, but then they were gone.

"What was that, love?" Graystripe asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh, nothing…" Silverstream murmured, turning back to look at him.

"I will see you tomorrow, love."

* * *

**There you go, Ayatsukimi! It wasn't _exactly_****a rape, but Silverstream did not want to do it at first, as Fireheart had to drag her to the clearing. And there wasn't much pain in this one because Silverstream was already pregnant, and it sometimes does not hurt as much.**

**Anyways, next up is Tawnypelt X Blackstar for Secrets of the Storm!**


	7. Tawnypelt X Blackstar

**Here is Tawny X Black!**

**Tawny- O.o**

**Black- HAHAHAHAHAH! :P**

**Me- who owns warriors?**

**Tawny X Black- ERIN HUNTER**

* * *

Branches crunched under the tortoiseshell's paws as she padded back into the ShadowClan camp, a plump bird in her jaws. She quickly deposited it, stepping back to admire the heaping fresh-kill pile.

_We are thriving, _she mused

"Tawnypelt, may I speak with you in private?"

The tortoiseshell turned to see Blackstar looking at her from across the clearing. "Of course," she called back, padding up to the large tom.

_You should still be deputy- my father should not have died!_

Blackstar looked down at her with luminous yellow eyes. "Follow me," he turned and padded out of camp.

Tawnypelt followed him, her tail twitching.

_What does he want?_

Blackstar led her to a secluded clearing before stopping and turning to her. "Tawnypelt, you have made an excellent warrior of ShadowClan, though I do not fully trust your loyalty,"

Tawnypelt's eyes widened in shock. "What have I done to make you doubt my loyalty?" she spat.

Blackstar simply twitched his ear, ignoring her question. "I need you to do something, to prove your _loyalty_," he murmured, dragging his tail-tip over her ear.

Tawnypelt tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked, confused. "I just went out hunting,"

Blackstar smirked. "Oh, I think you know," lust gleamed in his round eyes.

Tawnypelt took a step backwards in horror. "You want me to _mate _with you?" she yelped, tripping over a root.

Blackstar took advantage of this, pouncing and landing on her back. He leaned down and breathed in her ear; "You're so sexy, Tawnypelt," he straddled her, his dick pulsing.

Tawnypelt whimpered, shutting her eyes.

_Oh, StarClan, what have I done?_

Blackstar laughed evilly, thrusting into the air. "Get ready baby,"

Tawnypelt moaned in fear, trying to squirm out of the leader's grasp.

Blackstar let out a groan and plunged into the she-cat's pussy. He thrust quickly, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "You're so tight!" he moaned, shutting his eyes in ecstasy.

Tawnypelt was gritting her teeth; the barbs on the leader's manhood were scratching at her walls. "Blackstar, stop! My father-"

"You're father is dead!" Blackstar yowled, thrusting even harder.

Tawnypelt gasped in shock and pain.

_Tigerstar…_

Blackstar suddenly sped up even more, throwing back his head. "I'm cumming!" he yowled, squirting his juices inside of the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Tawnypelt cried out, a tear trickling out onto her cheek. Despite the pain, her body involuntarily released some of its own juices, mixing with Blackstar's.

Blackstar thrust a few more times before removing his cock. He padded over to Tawnypelt, who was shivering on the ground. "Now, you have proved your loyalty," he whispered, turning and stalking away.

Tawnypelt moaned in pain, writhing on the ground.

_Tigerstar… Tigerstar, help me!_

Tawnypelt felt fur brush hers, and she heard her father's voice;

"_Hush, little one, it's okay… help is coming… help is coming…"_

Tawnypelt heard a twig snap to her left.

"Tawnypelt? What happened?!"

The tortoiseshell looked up to see Rowanclaw, her close friend, standing across the clearing. He leapt forward, grooming her fur. "Tawnypelt…" he murmured.

Tawnypelt sighed and let her head drop to the ground. Her blood oozed out around her hind-legs.

_Thank you Tigerstar, for sending help…_

Rowanclaw straightened up, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Who did this to you?" he murmured, his voice strangely calm.

Tawnypelt whimpered. "Blackstar,"

* * *

**There ya go ****Secrets of the Storm!**

**Next up is Sol X Holly for Spottedstream!**

**NOTICE: Sorry for all of you who wanted me to do OCs, but I am not currently doing OCs, only the original characters from the series. Also, I will not be doing she-cat X she-cat, or tom X tom at the moment.**


	8. Hollyleaf X Sol

**Here is Holly X Sol!**

**Holly: but I'm mates with Breezepelt!**

**Sol: ooooh this will be FUN**

**Me: O.o Who owns Warriors?**

**Holly & Sol: Erin Hunter**

* * *

Hollyleaf sighed and flopped onto the soft moorland grass; she had promised to meet Breezepelt here after the gathering.

He's better show up,

She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air that swept over the rolling hills. Suddenly, a familiar scent met her nose and she spun around to face a mottled tortoiseshell tom.

"Hello, Hollyleaf," he rumbled, his strange-colored eyes flashing in the twilight.

"Sol," Hollyleaf meowed curtly. "What brings you to these parts? You are still not welcome among the Clans,"

The tom shook out his thick fur, drawing a wet paws over an ear. "Oh, I didn't come for them; I came to see you."

Hollyleaf blinked in surprise, swishing her tail over the ground. "Why?"

Did another Clan kick you out? She thought silently, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

Sol padded forward, breathing hot air into her ear. "You'll soon find out, Holly,"

The black she-cat stiffed; Holly was what Breezepelt called her. She sniffed the air, eyes narrowed; sure enough, her mate's scent clung to the ratty tom. "What have you done?" She spat, folding her ears against her head and crouching.

She was unaware that that was exactly what Sol wanted. Less than a second later, the larger cat was on top of Hollyleaf, placing his paws on either side of the wreathing she-cat.

"Let me go!" Hollyleaf yowled, trying to squirm her way out from under the tortoiseshell loner.

Sol flipped her over so that they were face-to-face. "Never." He drew an unsheathed claw down her stomach, drawing blood.

Hollyleaf moaned, sobbing.

StarClan please don't let me die like this! And Breezepelt; oh, what if you're already dead?!

Sol moved lower, his claw getting uncomfortably close to Hollyleaf's most private area. He rubbed circles around her rosy pink, virgin core, teasing her.

Hollyleaf groaned, feeling the slightest bit turned on. Her tail moved out of the way, and she bucked backwards.

Sol purred in amusement, gently prodding her core.

Hollyleaf gasped, feeling wetness arise from her spot.

Sol bent down and took her in his mouth, slurping loudly. She stuck his tongue inside of her, licking every bit of her core. He placed his paws on either side of his mouth, kneading on either side of her spot.

Hollyleaf was writhing on the ground in pleasure, clawing at the grass. "Sol!" She managed to choke out, her green eyes wild.

The tom looked up. Stopping his licking.

Hollyleaf sighed with brief relief.

Maybe that's all he wanted to do,

Her hopes faded as Sol stood up and flipped her over. "Get into a crouch," he growled.

Hollyleaf obeyed, whimpering slightly. She crouched down, moving her tail to the side.

Sol lapped at her core one last time, and Hollyleaf shivered with pleasure. Then, the loner reared onto his hind legs and pushed into the she-cat.

Hollyleaf let out a howl of pain, trying to squirm away. The barbs on his manhood tore at her insides, drawing blood.

Sol grunted, thrusting again; his breath was coming in short gasps as he sped his pace. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside Hollyleaf that made the black she-cat's vision go dark.

"Harder, faster!" Hollyleaf cried, feeling immense pleasure shoot through her body as Sol hit the spot again.

Breezepelt and I never got this far; only teasing.

Sol sped up, grunting with effort. Suddenly, he growled, and Hollyleaf felt his manhood tense up inside of her. "H-Hollyleaf," he stammered before the she-cat felt thick liquid shoot through her insides.

Hollyleaf let out a high-pitched caterwaul as her own juices pooled out onto the ground. She collapsed, sobbing, into a pool of blood and semen.

What did I do? Oh, Breezepelt, I'm so sorry! I wanted you to take my virginity, not this... this fleabag!

Sol stood up, shaking out his fur. His manhood hung between his legs like a sore thumb. "Clean it," he ordered.

Hollyleaf crept forward, her core throbbing. She took the tom in her mouth, slurping around it.

Sol moaned, bucking his hips into the she-cat's mouth. Suddenly, a white liquid filled Hollyleaf's mouth, and she swallowed it. Sol stepped forward, pushing her to the ground. "You're turn," he took her pussy in his mouth and drew his tongue over it in long strokes.

Hollyleaf writhed, trying not to enjoy it. But much to her displease and his delight, her clear juices sprayed from her, coating his face. Hollyleaf collapsed onto the ground again, tears trickling down her face. Suddenly, a black face appeared over the top of the hill, and Sol's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"H-Hollyleaf," Breezepelt stammered, rounding on Sol. One of the WindClan warrior's eyes was swelled shut, and a deep scratch ran across his neck. "You monster!"

* * *

**There ya go Spottedstream! Yes, it was Sol who injured Breezepelt (he sas trying to 'get him out of the way') Next up is Mousefur X Cinderheart for Toolazy2login (guest). **

**For those people that are commenting what pairings they want, your pairing will be written, but I have a long list of people ahead of you.**


	9. Cinderheart X Mousefur

**Me: Here is Cinder X Mouse!**

**Cinder: B-B-But... *faints***

**Mouse: Okay then.**

**Me: Who owns Warriors?**

**Mouse: Erin Hunter (Cinder is still unconscious)**

* * *

Cinderheart bounced from paw-to-paw excitedly, her tail waving in the air.

_I can't believe I'm finally a warrior!_

Her sister, Honeyfern, shot her a look. "Be quiet, and straighten your whiskers!" she seemed to mouth.

Cinderheart rolled her eyes, but sat up straight, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Her other sister, Poppyfrost, gave her an amused glance. "Bossy-pants," she mouthed, and Cinderheart snickered.

Honeyfern glared at her, her blue eyes flashing in the evening light. "Be. QUIET!" she mouthed angrily.

Cinderheart turned away, watching as cats padded into their dens. Soon, it was just the sisters that remained in the clearing. The new warriors sat silently as night fell, and the stars appeared in the sky.

A loud snore made Cinderheart jump, and she turned to see Poppyfrost on the ground, snoring.

Honeyfern rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to wake the sleeping she-cat. Instead, she pricked her ears, listening intently. "I just heard a noise," she whispered urgently, her eyes flashing. "Stay here with Poppyfrost!" She turned and bounded out of camp, her bracken-colored fur merely a blur.

Cinderheart sighed, sinking into a crouch.

_What a boring job._

She must have drifted off to sleep, because she awoke suddenly when she heard a crunch in the bracken behind her, and she turned to see a cat standing a few tail-lengths away. She relaxed as she noticed that it was Mousefur, and she stepped sideways, revealing the path out of camp. Suddenly, the brown-furred elder pounced on her, pinning her to the ground with surprising strength. Cinderheart squealed in alarm, batting uselessly at the larger she-cat.

"Just give up," Mousefur growled, swatting at her face.

Cinderheart gasped as she felt the elder's claws leave faint scratch marks on her face. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

Mousefur whisked her tail over the gray warrior's mouth. "Don't talk," she growled.

Cinderheart noticed something wet pressing against her most private area, and her face flushed. "Ummm… Mousefur?"

The she-cat's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Yes, Cinderheart, darling?"

The tabby shut her eyes as bliss pulsed through her. "W-What are you doing?"

Mousefur let out a purr of amusement as she noticed that the fur beneath Cinderheart's tail was damp. "Oh, just a little thing that us she-cats do," she meowed, winding her tail over the she-cat's shoulder.

Cinderheart flinched back, her breath coming in frantic gasps. "Just stay away from me!" she cried. "Or I'll tell Firestar!"

"Tell him what? That I clawed you? _Very _believable story, young one," Mousefur snorted. "I can't let you get away with sleeping on the job without a punishment, now can I?"

Cinderheart's eyes widened with fear. "W-What k-kind of punishm-ment?" she stammered.

Mousefur smirked. "You'll soon find out, my dear," she leapt forward, tackling the she-cat to the ground.

Cinderheart let out a squeal of surprise, the breath being knocked out of her on impact.

Mousefur clambered over her until they were face-to-face. "Don't move," she hissed, before moving lower. She pressed a cold paw on Cinderheart's core.

The gray she-cat whimpered, turning her head away.

Mousefur bent down and gently licked the bright pink spot. She repeated the movement again, each time earning a low moan from the young warrior.

Cinderheart yowled as Mousefur suddenly stuck her tongue inside of her. The dusky brown elder pumped her tongue, much like a tom's manhood. Cinderheart could feel a pressure inside of her, and she suddenly cried out as her clear juices splurted out.

Mousefur drew back, licking her lips. Then she padded over to a tree and selected a small branch. She picked it up in her jaws and padded back over to Cinderheart.

The she-cat's eyes widened with terror as Mousefur aligned the stick with her core.

Mousefur pushed the stick into Cinderheart's pussy, breaking her barrier. She pressed it in farther until only a mouse-length remained outside. Then, she clambered on top of Cinderheart, slowly lowering herself onto the other end of the stick.

Cinderheart's eyes were bulging and she whimpered every moment or so. "Mousefur! Stop!"

The dusky-brown elder cackled evilly. "Oh, but I haven't finished yet, sweetheart!" she sped up her face, slamming down on the younger she-cat.

Cinderheart groaned, biting her lip. "M-Mousefur,"

The she-cat grinned as she heard the hint of pleasure in the warrior's groan. "Oh, I haven't even started yet." She squirmed, feeling Cinderheart tense up beneath her.

"What's happening to me?" Cinderheart cried as her clear juices squirted out.

Mousefur clambered off of her, removing the stick and throwing it to the side. "You just came," she purred.

Cinderheart scrambled to her paws, her blue eyes wide. "You _sick _cat! I always thought Longtail was unhappy, and now I know why!"

Mousefur's eyes widened with hurt. "Cinderheart, Cinderheart, Cinderheart… you don't mean that, do you?" She placed a paw on the younger she-cat's neck, unsheathing one claw and lightly tracing her neck.

Cinderheart let out a horrified squeal. "No, no I don't mean it!" she wailed. "Just let me go!"

Mousefur moved back and let the gray she-cat stand up. "That's a good kitty. Now, we won't be telling anyone about this, will we?"

Cinderheart shook her head quickly. "I won't tell," she squeaked. "I swear, I won't!"

Mousefur smirked. "Good. Otherwise, you might end up like Longtail,"

Cinderheart watched in fear as the elder walked back across the clearing, her brown hips swaying.

_W-what? W-why?_

Suddenly, a noise came from the entrance to camp, and Cinderheart turned her head to see Honeyfern limping into camp- her fur was ruffled and her right ear was torn.

"Cinderheart," her breath came as a whisper, and she struggled across the clearing. "Mousefur-"

The gray she-cat let out a shaky breath as she realized what had happened. "Honeyfern… Mousefur just _raped _us!"

* * *

**Eeek. It took me SO long to write that- it was my first she-cat X she-cat lemon, so sorry if it's short.**

**Next up is Sandpaw X Dustpaw for Disaster (Guest).**

******For those people that are commenting what pairings they want, your pairing will be written, but I have a long list of people ahead of you. Just a reminder. I do truly enjoy your reviewing.**

******P.S. Did you notice the new cover? I personally really like it- I do not own the art.**


	10. Sandpaw X Dustpaw

**Me: Here is Sand X Dust!**

**Sand: FINALLY!**

**Dust: Okay, fine by me.**

**Me: Who owns Warriors?**

**Sand & Dust: ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

Sandpaw blinked open her eyes sleepily, stretching her forepaws. Bright morning sunlight shone into the den, warming her pelt. She looked around— Graypaw and Ravenpaw were still sleeping, their flanks rising and falling as they breathed deeply. Ravenpaw's brother, Dustpaw, was nowhere in sight.

The sandy-colored she-cat padded out into the camp, the harsh light greeting her eyes.

"Good day for hunting," a voice behind her meowed, and she turned to see Dustpaw sitting a few tail-lengths away.

Dustpaw. Oh, how he made her feel- his muscles rippling beneath his pelt, his charming, golden eyes...

"Sandpaw?" Dustpaw meowed, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh! Yes, yes indeed, Dustpaw. It's a wonderful day for hunting!"

The brown tabby purred in amusement, his whiskers twitching. "Would you like to come with me?"

Sandpaw dipped her head. "Of course," she drew a wet paw over her ear, smoothing it down. "Would you like to invite Ravenpaw?"

Dustpaw's friendly gaze turned icy at the mention of his brother. "Why would I invite him?"

Sandpaw signed, pressing against him. "He is your brother, no matter how much you wish he weren't."

Dustpaw scowled. "No he isn't." He turned and padded away toward the camp entrance, his tail lashing. He turned back, an annoyed look on his face. "Are you coming, or not?"

Sandpaw dipped her head, hurrying after him.

The two padded along the well-worn path that lead towards the Owl Tree.

"Scent anything?" Dustpaw asked, and Sandpaw shook her head. Suddenly, the tom stiffened. "Did you hear that?"

Sandpaw strained, hearing a loud moan after a moment. "Is a cat hurt?"

Dustpaw shrugged, leaping forward. "Let's go help!"

Sandpaw raced after him, hard on his paws. Suddenly, they paused beside a bush.  
"They're on the other side," Dustpaw meowed, turning to her. "Stay here, I'll go check it out." He crept forward, pushing his way into the bush. After a moment, he backed out, his eyes hard. "There's nothing to see there," he meowed briskly.

Sandpaw tilted her head to the side.

Why is he acting weird?

She leapt forward past Dustpaw, landing on the other side of the bush. Her eyes widened as she saw the cat in front of her— or should she say cats.

Tigerclaw was mounted on top of Goldenflower, pushing against her. The golden she-cat had her eyes closed, purring.

Sandpaw tried to back away, but stepped on a twig, breaking it.

Tigerclaw quickly half clambered, half fell off of Goldenflower, rounding on her. "Out!" He yowled, his eyes blazing. "Get out!"

Sandpaw tumbled backwards, falling back through the bush. Dustpaw grasped her scruff and dragged her backwards.

"Why do you never listen to me?" He whispered angrily.

Sandpaw's eyes were wide with shock. "W-Where they mating?"

The tom dipped his head briskly. "And you just interrupted them— nice job."

The pale ginger she-cat scowled, but then her eyes brightened with a different feeling. "You know we're missing the show, right?"

Dustpaw's eyes widened. "You don't mean—"

Sandpaw purred, leading him under the bush. "Let's watch, my dear," she purred.

Dustpaw's eyes glazed with lust, and he soon became captivated by the two warriors.

Sandpaw turned back to them, stroking her core— Tigerclaw was on top of Goldenflower again, and was moaning. Then, he yowled, and Goldenflower cried out in bliss. He dismounted her, lapping at her core, which was streaming with a white substance.

Dustpaw was stroking his length, occasionally flicking his tail at Sandpaw's core.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Sandpaw's scruff, and she was hauled backwards. She cried out, and Dustpaw lunged after her.

Redtail and Whitestorm were standing over them, Redtail's eyes bewildered and Whitestorm's amused.

Dustpaw straightened up, helping Sandpaw to her feet.

"It's time for training," Whitestorm meowed, beckoning them with his tail.

Redtail stayed still, his amber eyes confused. "What were you two doing in a bush?"

Suddenly, Tigerclaw groaned from the other side of the bush.

Redtail's eyes widened. "Were you watching them—"

Sandpaw shuffled her paws guiltily, and Dustpaw lowered his head to the ground.

"Oh, lighten up, Redtail! We all did it at one point!" Whitestorm meowed jokingly. Turning to Dustpaw he meowed, "I watched Robinwing and Fuzzypelt."

Dustpaw's eyes widened in shock, and he collapsed on the ground moaning, "Oh my StarClan, oh my StarClan," and rolling back and forth.

Redtail cleared his throat. "Anyways, time for training!"

Sandpaw and Dustpaw followed their mentors along the trail to the training area. They stood next to each other, facing their mentors.

"What are you teaching us today?" Dustpaw asked.

"Yeah, we already know most of the moves," Sandpaw added.

Whitestorm's eyes twinkled. "I bet you don't know this one!" He lunged at Redtail, lying on top of him and not moving.

The tortoiseshell tom squirmed, groaning. "Whitestorm! You heavy oaf!"

Dustpaw tilted his head to the side. "No, I don't know that one,"

Whitestorm purred, letting Redtail up. "That's because it's a RiverClan move. They use their—" he stopped as Graypaw raced into the den, his fur fluffed.

"Whitestorm– Willowpelt's having her kits!"

The white tom straightened. "I need to go," he meowed to the two apprentices, turning and racing after Graypaw.

Redtail sighed. "I should go as well— Willowpelt is my sister," he turned tail, running after the other cats.

Dustpaw turned to Sandpaw, his eyes twinkling. "You know what Tigerclaw and Goldenflower were doing?"

The pale ginger apprentice caught on. "Come here, big boy," she purred silky, crouching down and raising her rump in the air, moving her tail out of the way.

Dustpaw purred, taking a lap at her core. "You taste great," he moaned, licking her again.

Sandpaw moaned as well, pushing her rump backwards. "More," she gasped, her eyes full of lust.

Dustpaw stuck his tongue inside of her, licking every spot. He stuck it in and out, much like a tom's member.

Sandpaw cried out, releasing her clear juices and covering the tabby's face.

Dustpaw purred, mounting her and aligning his pulsing cock with her core. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

Sandpaw moaned, nodding her head. "Hurry up!" She groaned.

I want him so bad!

Dustpaw obeyed, pushing into her.

Sandpaw struggled not to cry out as her virginity was taken. "Faster!" She howled.

Dustpaw pumped in and out of her, groaning. "Y-You're so tight!" He gasped.

Sandpaw could feel a knot building in her stomach, and she bucked backwards, taking him entirely inside of her. She gasped in bliss as he hit her spot.

Dustpaw noticed, and aimed there again. He hit her spot repeatedly, and soon Sandpaw started dripping.

"Oh yeah, that's how you do it, baby!" She cried, lust pulsing through her body.

Dustpaw groaned, his cock twitching inside of her. "I-I'm going to—" he cried out, and Sandpaw could feel his hot cum splashing through her, filling her up.

"Me too!" She moaned, releasing her own juices.

Dustpaw pumped a few more times before pulling out, his cock still erect.

Sandpaw rolled on the ground, bliss pumping through her body. "Dustpaw," she moaned, sitting up and lapping at her pussy, cleaning the cum from it.

Dustpaw was sitting a few tail-lengths away, watching with wide eyes— his cock was twitching uncontrollably, and he stroked it with his tail.

Sandpaw stopped grooming herself, and crawled over.

Dustpaw gasped as she fastened her mouth around his cock. "S-Sandpaw!"

The pale she-cat pumped her head up and down, taking his cock all the way inside her mouth. She could feel it throbbing inside her mouth, and she soon felt Dustpaw's warm cum squirt into her mouth. She backed up, standing up.

Dustpaw stood as well, pushing his nose into her cheek fur. Drawing back, he meowed, "Same time tomorrow?"

Sandpaw dipped her head, purring. "Of course."

* * *

**Little bit of Tiger X Golden in there too. This is probably my favorite lemon so far :)**

**Next up is Lionblaze X Cinderheart for Guest.**

**********For those people that are commenting what pairings they want, your pairing will be written, but I have a long list of people ahead of you. Just a reminder. I do truly enjoy your reviewing.**


	11. Cinder X Lion

**Me: Here is Cinder X Lion! This one is supposed to be love, not lust or rape.**

**Cinder: Yay! Kits!**

**Lion: My baby Cinderheart!**

**Me: UGH. Too lovey-dovey! Anyways, who owns warriors?**

**Cinder & Lion: ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

"Excellent work, Palepaw," Cinderheart purred, touching her tail-tail to her apprentice's shoulder.

The pale gray tom looked up at her with wide, pale green eyes. "Thanks!"

"The apprentices should head back to camp," a deep voice rumbled, and Cinderheart turned to see her mate, Lionblaze, standing behind her.

She dipped her head, turning to the two apprentices. "Head back to camp, and pick the best fresh-kill on the pile!"

Flowerpaw exchanged an excited glance with her brother. "Race you to the pile!"

Cinderheart watched in amusement as the two young cats bolted out of the training hollow.

"Remember when we were like that?" Lionblaze asked, sitting beside her.

Cinderheart purred. "Of course," she meowed, twining their tails. Turning to her mate, she murmured, "I've been thinking, Lionblaze, and I think it's time for us to contribute to the Clan."

The golden tom tilted his head. "What do you mean? Of course we contribute to the Clan— we are two of the most skilled warriors in ThunderClan!"

Cinderheart shuffled her paws. "I think— I think it's time for us to have kits, Lionblaze."

Her mate's golden eyes widened. "O-Oh! Cinderheart, are you sure? You would have to give up your warrior position for six whole moons to nurse them,"

Cinderheart's blue eyes were sincere. "I want kits, Lionblaze. And I want you to be the father."

Lionblaze's eyes softened. "Okay, my love," he bent forward, licking her ear.

The gray she-cat purred as he slowly made his way down her body. "Lionblaze," she murmured.

The golden tom slowly licked her neck, and then down her spine. He moved down to her leg, licking upwards, towards his destination.

Cinderheart yowled in annoyance as he stopped only a mouse-length away.

Lionblaze looked up at her with wide eyes. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

Cinderheart growled. "Yes, Lionblaze!"

The tom's eyes narrowed, and lust creeped into them. He returned to his position, licking circles around her core.

"Lionblaze," Cinderheart gasped, sinking into a crouch and moving her tail to the side.

Her mate lapped at her sweet-spot, landing light kisses on her core. "You taste wonderful, my love."

Cinderheart purred, bucking backwards. "Come on," she teased.

Lionblaze stuck his tongue inside of her, licking her inner walls.

Cinderheart moaned in pleasure, bliss spreading through her body as the tom pumped his tongue in and out of her.

Suddenly, Lionblaze stopped, rearing up onto his hind legs. He placed his forepaws on either side of her waist, straddling her. He aligned his cock with her core, pausing. "Are you ready?"

Cinderheart gulped, aware of the pain ahead. "Yes, my love— go ahead."

Lionblaze slowly pushed himself into her, taking her virginity. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Cinderheart nodded, though tears trickled down her face. "Keep going."

The golden tom pulled himself out, then plunged in again.

This time, Cinderheart felt the faintest feeling of pleasure. "Do it again, Lionblaze," she urged.

Her mate sped up, gaining momentum, and Cinderheart began to buck backwards with him.

Suddenly, she felt Lionblaze stiffen, and his cock began to expand within her walls. "Cinderheart," he groaned, releasing himself into her.

Cinderheart cried out as she released her own juices, her claws sheathing and unsheathing on the ground as Lionblaze's cock tore at her insides.

Lionblaze slowed down, his thrusts weakening. "That was amazing," he purred as her pulled out of her.

Cinderheart nodded in agreement. "You were amazing, my love,"

Lionblaze pressed his cheek against hers. "I will be proud to be the father of your kits."

Cinderheart sighed, lying down. Her mate lay beside her, resting his head on her back. "I love you so much, Lionblaze."

The golden tom purred. "I love you too."

* * *

**There you go! This is now my favorite chapter, sorry Sand X Dust :)**

**Next up is Blackstar X Russetfur for Sandtail!**

**************For those people that are commenting what pairings they want, your pairing will be written, but I have a long list of people ahead of you. Just a reminder. I do truly enjoy your reviewing.**


	12. Russetfur X Blackfoot

**Me: Here is Black X Russet for Sandtail! This is back when Blackstar was still a warrior.**

**Black: yay! no one requests us! EVER. * gives evil stare***

**Russet: :3**

**Me: I do not own anything to do with Warriors.**

* * *

The dark ginger she-cat blinked open her eyes to the sound of birds chirping. "It'll be a good day for hunting," she meowed to no one in particular. She stood up, shaking out her fur and padding out of the den and into the clearing of ShadowClan's camp.

"Good morning, Russetfur," she turned to see a fellow warrior, Nightpelt, standing beside her. His amber eyes glittered welcomingly in the rising sun and his tail flicked happily. "The birds are singing— New Leaf truly has come!"

The lithe she-cat dipped her head, purring; her friend was always in a happy mood, it seemed. "It is indeed a good morning, Nightpelt." She looked around, hoping to see a certain tom. Sure enough, she spotted his white pelt among Rowanberry and Badgerpaw. She bounded over, not noticing Nightpelt's hurt glance.

The tom looked up when she skid to a halt beside him. "Oh, hello Russetfur," he meowed, flicking his ear. "I was just about to lead a hunting patrol— would you like to join us?"

She dipped her head, green eyes sparkling. "Of course."

Suddenly, Nightpelt pushed his way to her side. "I will come as well," he meowed, his amber eyes gleaming with an unspoken emotion.

Blackfoot dipped his head. "Very well, Nightpelt. You may come."

Russetfur purred. "Just like when we were apprentices," she purred, nudging her black-furred friend.

Nightpelt purred as well, his eyes lighting again. "It's too bad that Nutwhisker isn't here," he broke off with a choked sound at the mention of his old friend.

"He would have loved this warm weather," Russetfur reminisced, sighing. "But he was no match for that Monster that struck him."

"Come along, you two," Blackfoot meowed, beckoning them with his tail. "We cannot change the past, but we can change the future by catching more prey!"

Russetfur purred in amusement, nudging Nightpelt whom remained silent. "Come on— that was funny!"

The black tom forced a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny," he growled, flicking his tail.

Blackfoot sighed, drawing ahead. "I'm going to hunt by the ravine— you two lizard-brains can hunt wherever you want to," he called over his shoulder.  
Rowanberry blinked, turning to Russetfur. "Badgerpaw and I are going to hunt near the Thunderpath if that's okay."

Russetfur dipped her head and the two cats turned and bound away. The ginger deputy turned to Nightpelt, who was scuffing at the ground. "Where do you want to hunt?" She tried her best to make her voice bright.

Her friend shrugged. "We don't have to hunt," he meowed, blinking.

Russetfur snorted. "Of course we do, lizard-brain! We're on a hunting patrol!"

Nightpelt walked forward, his tail swishing. "Russetfur, we've known each other since we were kits, and I've been thinking—" he paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "Russetfur, will you be my mate?"

The dark ginger she-cat gasped in surprise. "W-What?" She stammered, taking a step back. "Nightpelt, I—"

"Come on, Russet! I love you, and no one else!" Nightpelt pleaded, his ears folding backwards.

Russetfur took another step back. "Nightpelt, we've been friends since we were kits, and I don't want to change that! I'm sorry, but I—" she took a deep breath, locking eyes with her friend. "—I'm in love with Blackfoot," she murmured, standing still. "Please, can we still be friends, Nightpelt?"

The black tom didn't move, his amber eyes staring at her in shock. "Y—You're in love with Blackfoot," he muttered to himself, taking a step back. "Of course!" He growled, turning and spinning around, his tail between his legs.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the brush behind them and Blackfoot stepped through, his amber eyes concerned. "Are you alright, Russetfur? I... I saw what happened."

Russetfur's face flushed in embarrassment. "A-All of it?" she stammered, her ears folding backwards.

The tom dipped his head. "Nightpelt isn't a very good friend if he won't accept your decision," he commented.

Russetfur dipped her head reluctantly. "I suppose," she sighed. "But I've known him since we were kits, and I never knew he liked me like that."

Blackfoot blinked, gazing at her almost absentmindedly. "Then I suppose you don't know that there is another tom in this Clan that has been mooning over you as well," he murmured.

The dark ginger she-cat tilted her head to the side.

Blackfoot blinked. "Russetfur, over these past moons I have felt a strange feeling whenever I am with you, and I have been too nervous to ask you if you felt the same way. But now... now I know that you do, indeed, feel the same way."

_Russetfur's heart fluttered. Could he mean...?_

"Russetfur, I love you. You are brave, and loyal, and the best friend I could ever ask for. I will respect your decisions, unlike Nightpelt. I know that you are proud, and I would never want to tamper with that."

Russetfur blinked in shock.

_Is this really happening?_

"I-I love you too, Blackfoot. I always have, and I would be proud to be the mate of a powerful warrior." She stepped forward, pressing her muzzle against the white tom's.

Blackfoot purred, licking her cheek. "Meet me in the rocky hollow at moon-high," he breathed into her ear, slipping away into the shadows.

Russetfur blinked, frozen in place with shock.

_The rocky hollow... that's where cats go to mate!_

She felt herself become slightly wet and a smirk grew on her face. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Blackfoot," she purred, padding back to camp.

The rest of the day went by in a flash; she went hunting with Littlecloud, scared off a RiverClan patrol, and shared tongues with Boulder. She couldn't help but notice that Nightpelt was ignoring her, turning away whenever she tried to catch his eye. Finally, after much waiting, it was moonhigh. Russetfur crept out of camp, careful not to alert the warrior guarding the camp. She followed the well-worn trail to the hollow, pausing at the entrance; flowers rimmed the clearing, glowing white in the moonlight, and the lingering scent of sex and love was apparent. Her gaze flickered as she noticed a white pelt against the lush greenery; it was Blackfoot. The large tom was curled on a nest of moss, his eyes closed. The dark ginger she-cat crept forward, careful not to wake the sleeping tom. She allowed her tail to soak up her juices and then proceeded to drape her tail over the tom's nose.

Blackfoot woke with a start, his eyes wide. "O-Oh, h-hello Russetfur," he stammered, rising to his paws and struggling to hide his growing erection.

"There's no need to hide that," she purred silkily, rubbing the manhood with her tail. "That is the reason we came here, is it not?"

The white tom flushed but separated his legs slightly. "Do you know how to... do it?"

Russetfur dipped her head, crouching down and moving her tail to the side. "Just follow my lead, big boy," she purred invitingly. She rubbed herself with her tail, moaning as she inserted it a bit. Much to her amusement, Blackfoot's manhood was growing and twitching slightly from arousal. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The tom growled, stepping forward and sniffing her core. "Russet..." he breathed, sticking his muzzle in further and lapping slowly at her.

Russetfur groaned as she felt his tongue lick every part of her. "Faster," she gasped, pushing her rump backwards. The tom obeyed, sticking his tongue inside of her and cleaning her insides. Suddenly he stopped, rearing up and placing his forepaws on either side of her waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His amber eyes flickered for a moment, worried.

Russetfur purred, pushing her rump backwards and causing his manhood to come in contact with her core. "Yes," she murmured lustily.

Blackfoot pushed forward, groaning as his manhood slipped inside of the young she-cat. He was not surprised when his member didn't come in contact with her hymen— it was no secret that the she-cat had mated with many toms before him.

"Faster!" Russetfur moaned, bucking backwards. "You feel so wonderful, Blackfoot!"

The leader pushed in deeper before drawing out. He quickly thrust in again, this time not taking his time. He thrust quickly, enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching around his member. "You're so tight!" he moaned, feeling his member begin to tense up.

Russetfur was writhing below him, her eyes narrowed in love/lust. "L-Let's cum at the same time!" She struggled to contain her juices. "O-One, t-two, t-three!"

The two cats released their juices at the same time, purring in bliss. Russetfur felt some trickle down her leg as Blackfoot drew out. The white tom leaned down, lapping the juices off of her leg.

"I-I love you, Blackfoot," Russetfur meowed, gazing into the tom's eyes.

"I love you too, Russetfur."

The two cats padded over to the moss nest, collapsing side by side. They fell asleep with Russetfur's head on Blackfoot's stomach, snoring softly to the stars.

— — — — —  
Two Moons Later...

Russetfur gasped, panting, as powerful contractions ripped through her body.

"You're doing wonderful, Russetfur," Yellowfang meowed, and Littlecloud nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the dark ginger she-cat felt her stomach seize up and she groaned as a kit slithered out into the nest.

"A she-kit," Blackfoot purred from beside her, his amber eyes gleaming with pride.

"One more to go," Yellowfang meowed.

Once again Russetfur felt something move inside of her, and she felt a wave of nausea come over. She resisted the urge to vomit, concentrating instead on the small kit beside her. "W-Why isn't she moving?" she gasped out as yet another contraction pulsed through her.

Littlecloud's eyes widened in shock and he leaned forward, nosing the small kit. "I'm sorry, Russetfur, but she was born dead," he meowed sadly.

Russetfur closed her eyes as grief overwhelmed her.

_Oh, my precious daughter, I am sorry that you did not get the chance to live!_

Suddenly, a strong contraction rippled through her and the last kit was pushed out.

"A tom," Yellowfang meowed, nosing the kit towards Russetfur's belly. The kit began to nurse and Russetfur felt a feeling of protectiveness overcome her and she swept her plumy tail over the kit.

"What should we name him?" she asked Blackfoot, staring down at her newborn.

Her mate blinked, gazing down at the tiny tom. "How... How about Rowankit?" He suggested. "In honor of Rowanberry."

Russetfur blinked sadly. Memories of her deceased friend pulsed through her mind and she struggled to push them aside. "Welcome to ShadowClan, Rowankit."

* * *

**There you go! Yes, Rowankit is Rowanclaw; they never say who his parents are and his pelt is like Russetfur's so... ya!**

**Next up is Billystorm X Leafstar for Niftythefluffykitten!**

**For those people that are commenting what pairings they want, your pairing will be written, but I have a long list of people ahead of you. Just a reminder. I do truly enjoy your reviewing.**

**And please NO FLAMING. I have a warning in the fricking SUMMARY of this story so NO YOU DID NOT READ THIS BY ACCIDENT!**


End file.
